sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of Virginia
|forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **U.S. Army Rangers ***75th Ranger Regiment **Virginia National Guard *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **1st Marine Division **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *U.S. Air Force *10th Mountain Division **1st Brigade Combat Team **5000+ Soldiers *1st Armored Division Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives |forces2 = Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz **Russian Airborne Troops *Russian Air Force East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force |casual1 = Thousands of soldiers, and hundreds of civilians killed, wounded, or captured |casual2 = Thousands of soldiers killed, wounded, or captured }}The Invasion of Virginia was the military operation which is the part of the invasion of the United States of North America by the joint operation between the Russian Federation and East Asian Federation, starting the Russo-American War. The invasion began following the failed assassination attempt on the former Sentinel operative Sonic the Hedgehog Jr in Okinawa, for which Senator Mikoto Marshall was accidentally killed by the CIA agent with the Barrett M82 sniper rifle before he is later killed by soldiers of the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Although the Sentinel Task Force and Canadian Army almost successfully recovered the ACS module following the failed assassination attempt on Sonic the Hedgehog Jr in which Mikoto Marshall was accidentally killed by the CIA agent, they were too late. With the hacked module in which was destroyed by the Sentinel operative Kyle Cormack with the HBRa3 shortly afterwards, the Russians, East Asian and Chinese declared war by launching a surprise invasion of the United States of North America, catching the Americans, Canadians and Mexicans completely off guard. With little time to organize a strategy, Rangers from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment along with U.S. Marine Corps and the Sentinel Task Force operatives immediately gear up to secure Raptor while repelling the Russian Army and Federation Land Self-Defense Force for the last seven days of heavy fighting. Prelude Before Sentinel Task Force and the Canadian Army could recover the ACS module, the Russians and East Asians had already copied it, however it was destroyed by the Sentinel operative Kyle Cormack. During the Ambush in Okinawa, Mikoto Marshall of East Asian Federation was accidentally killed by the CIA agent with the Barrett M82 sniper rifle during the failed assassination attempt on Sonic the Hedgehog Jr.. Three months later, on August 13th, 2065, Russia Federation, East Asian Federation and the United Federation of China tricked the United States of North America's NORAD system into reporting roughly 70 aircraft invading the West Coast when the invasion force was actually intending to invade the East Coast. Summary Russian and East Asian paratroopers swiftly invaded Virginia and Maryland, managing to push all the way to Interstate 95 (I-95). Hunter 2-1, commanded by Sergeant Jacob Foley along with U.S. Marine Corps divisions and the Sentinel Task Force operatives, were ordered to rescue the VIP codenamed Raptor, taking control of enemy Predator drones and using them to repel Russian and East Asian forces. After the VIP was rescued, the U.S. Armed Forces and Canadian Armed Forces moved to protect and evacuate civilians in Arcadia County, Virginia. At this point, Hershel von Shepherd took command of the defending forces of the United States Army and ordered Jacob Foley's unit to find an HVI at his safehouse. As Jacob Foley's group, U.S. Marines and the Sentinel operatives fought through Russian and East Asian checkpoints and destroyed AA batteries, HVI was killed by the Russian Armed Forces commanded by Viktor Gregoryov. Viktor Gregoryov himself along with the Russian forces were killed by the Sentinel operatives in the attack and later avenging the HVI's death. When Jacob Foley's unit reached HVI's panic room, they found his corpse, with Viktor Gregoryov in an adjacent room. The HVI's information was recovered by James Ramirez as Russian Federation and East Asian Federation conducted a tactical retreat from Virginia into Maryland. According to reports during the invasion, Russia and East Asia was successful in destroying Camp David, the CIA headquarters in Langely, and the Pentagon. However they were prevented by the members of the Sentinel Task Force, Delta Force and U.S. Army Special Forces who repelled the Russian and East Asian forces and avenging the destruction of Camp David, CIA headquarters and the Pentagon in which forced the Russian and East Asian forces to retreat. Aftermath Northeastern Viriginia was reclaimed by the United States. Jacob Foley's group moved to Washington, D.C. along with the Sentinel Task Force and Candian Armed Forces to await their next assignment. However, the Russians and East Asians leaving Northern Virginia joined the other Russian and East Asian forces in Maryland to coordinate a strike on the US capital, beginning the Battle of Washington, D.C. in which however ended with the United States, Sentinel Task Force and Republic of Canada victory after the few days of heavy fighting. Five years after the Battle of New York ended with a decisive American and Canadian victory, the Russians, East Asians and Chinese were driven out of the United States in the battle, and Virginia, Washington, D.C. and New York were the great victories that led to the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky considering making peace with the United States of North America, East Asian Federation and the United Federation of China. Gallery US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg TbmoDgM.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg DZNOAASRTFCUFBBLZ74EAKNSYY.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V22 flying.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Iraq-m1 abrams.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg M1 Abrams tanks in Iraqi service, Jan. 2011.jpg Task Force MP Humvees at Al Asad.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg Humvees National Day parade.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Ranger inspect gear at Ranger Rendezvous 2009.jpg Ranger MOUT exercise.jpg JBLM Ranger jump master.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg 75th Ranger Regiment conducing operations in Iraq, 26 April 2007.jpg Swamp Phase Ranger School 2009.jpg 13th MEU disembarking Bright Star 2005.jpg MEU SAMR 2.jpg U.S. Marines with the 26th MEU training in AFRICOM.jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg 1st platoon, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion, 9th Marine Regiment, 24th MEU, Djibouti, 2010.jpg 030323-M-3692W-014 Sgt. Jeff Seabaugh, a squad leader with the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit (Special Operations Capable) (15th MEU (SOC)), moves his Marines to their objective during a mission in the Iraq War.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg FORECON.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg USMC combatant diving (2nd Recon Bn).jpg 1st Reconnaissance Battalion prepares for deployment (Image 29 of 43) (9314246999).jpg 1stReconengageTaliban.jpg Ghost-recon-56aba2503df78cf772b55b0c.jpg Marines2003 2.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110329-M-YZ808-051 - U.S. Marines with 3rd Platoon Bravo Company 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion 2nd Marine Division and Afghan National Army soldiers prepare to clear.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Marsockunarsvdjp4.jpg Marsoc vbss.jpg MARSOC are shooting with M4 at Washoe Coutny Reginal Shooting Facility.jpg MARSOC Marines fine-tune Visit, Board, Search and Seizure skills 150114-M-LS286-215.jpg MARSOC conducts VBSS training with 160th SOAR 121112-M-EL893-421.jpg Ch-47 Chinook helicopters take off in the early morning in support of Operation Anaconda, March 2002.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg 164019558-arma-3-wallpapers.jpg Arma3 contact screenshot 05.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Apache WAH64D Helicopter MOD 45149194.jpg U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant exits an Italian Army CH-47 Chinook.jpg 580162 2nd Commando Regiment Afghanistan 2012 boarding US Army Chinook.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg Rus2a.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5 4.jpg Russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Trivia *Arcadia is an actual county in Virginia; however, it is not located in Northeastern Virginia. Category:2060s conflicts Category:Russo-American War Category:World war III Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving the East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Invasions of the United States Category:Military operations involving East Asian Federation Category:Military operations involving Russia Category:Fictional battles